New Dragons!
by XSFan30
Summary: New Dragons have been found. now its time for them to learn to save the world!
1. New Dragons

New Dragons!

Hey! This is just a chapter describing new elements and characters that you'll see.

As you all know, raimundo is the dragon of wind. Kimiko is fire. Omi is water. Clay is earth.

New dragons:

Pedro: He's from brazil and is best friends with raimundo. His element is Darkness. He's always in a bad mood, in the night his fighting skills become deadly. He's a fast runner and in the night you'll barely notice he's there.

Alexander: He's American. His element is Poison (if you can see the resemblance, considering american's have nuclear bombs). This is a little weird. His mother got radiation poisoning and gave birth to him. He had radiation poisoning as well but he grew up to resist it. When he gets angry, poison will flow through his body but not affecting him.

Maria: She's Greek. Her element is steam. Considering Greece is such a hot country. She can turn into anything that has gas, steam or heat. Basically she can transform. She's quite a hot tempered girl. But the only thing about her transforming is that if the steam moves a fast speed she can only go at that speed, but if it's slow she goes at a slow speed. Its better helped with wind.

Abigail: She's Argentinean. Her element is Mind/Psychic. She can read minds but it can be quite a bad disadvantage considering most of the time her mind gets jumbled up. Like in Argentina, they have heat-waves and she has migraines. Her powers will go over the place non-stop. It has to be stopped by ice/water. She's a very pretty girl. Her main power is telekinesis.

That's it for all now. I'll be back later!


	2. New Techniques!

New Techniques!

(Oh yeah before I continue the story, clay had to go back to the ranch, to help his father. Omi wanted to go back to the ranch to get used to the art of milking the cows)

The sun had rose above the xiaolin temple. Kimiko was first up. Then followed by Maria, Abigail and alex.

"Good morning" said Abigail.

"Hey" said kimiko.

"wheres pedro and raimundo" asked maria.

"probably still sleeping" said omi.

"I'm waking up raimundo!" kimiko squealed.

"I've got pedro!" Abigail squealed.

Abigail went into pedro's room to try to wake him up. She was shocked at what she was seeing. Pedro's room is completely dark.

"Pedro…?" Abigail asked.

Little does she know is that pedro can lurk about in the shadows.

"what are you doing in my room?" pedro screamed.

"pedro…? Where are you…?" she was so frightened at what she's hearing.

Pedro moved around in the darkness. But little did he know is that Abigail can sense thoughts. Abigail threw a punch forward and landed in pedro's stomach. Pedro fell down clutching his stomach. Pedro got up slowly and walked outside the room.

"That had to hurt!" maria said laughing.

"What the hell abi, why punch me?" pedro said angrily.

"you scared me pedro, it was a reflex" Abigail denied.

Kimiko went into raimundo's room. She had the orb of tornami in her hands.

"ORB OF-"she was cut off.

"if water goes on me, your dead" raimundo said half-asleep.

"how did you know I was going to do that?" kimiko asked.

"I have a very good sense of hearing, even in my sleep" raimundo replied.

Raimundo got up and picked up kimiko and threw her out of the room.

"hello to you to raimundo" said Abigail.

"hi" raimundo replied.

"(Yawn) im hungry" alex said.

They all went to have breakfast. After they all had finished, they all went to do something else in their free time. Abigail went to do some telekinesis and helped raimundo practice his wind moves, kimiko was talking to keiko on the phone, alex was punching dummies with his poison, pedro was lurking about in the shadows and maria was meditating in heat steamed rooms. Abi's hands glowed blue and put her hand over a huge rock. The rock grew blue and floated in the air. Abi then threw the rock at raimundo.

"SHOKU CELESTIAL CLAW!" Raimundo screamed.

Raimundo's hand turned into a transparent dragon claw, and scratched the rock and it exploded into tiny pieces.

"impressive raimundo! Try this next one" Abigail congratulated.

Abi then spotted kimiko. She had the PDA in her hand. Abi lifted her hand and used psychic powers to grab the PDA and threw it at raimundo.

"SHOKU MEGA KICK!" raimundo screamed.

Raimundo's foot turned into a totally transparent, blue foot. He swung his foot at the PDA but the PDA went through his foot.

"awww I need to perfect that" raimundo said.

"HEY! THAT'S MY PDA!" kimiko shouted.

"hehe sorry kim" Abigail said, half laughing.

"we'll continue later abi, lets go find alex" raimundo suggested.

"sure!" Abigail said excitedly

Abi and raimundo walked off to find alex. And kimiko was just standing there, watching them, and thinking.

"WUDAI RADIANT TECHNIQUE!" alex yelled.

Alex kicked the dummy up into the air and jumped up after it. Alex's whole body turned a deep purple color. He threw his fist at the dummy and landed in the middle. The dummy flew downwards. Alex flew downwards after it again.

"WUDAI RADIANT SUPER KICK!" alex yelled.

Alex's leg had purple flames around it, he flew his foot into the dummy and the dummy was hit hard. The dummy flew at the ground at 180mph. and crashed hard. When the damage was finished, the dummy had a hole in it and purple goo was coming off it. Alex had flew back down to the ground. He was breathing heavily and the fatigue kicked in. The next thing he heard was claps all around.

"Well done alex!" raimundo screamed.

"that was amazing, even better than raimundos!" Abigail laughed.

"HEY!" raimundo said.

"thanks guys!" alex said happily.

"when did you learn all that?" raimundo asked.

"when your born with radiation poisoning and in a dangerous city, you have to learn how to fight" alex said and smiled.

That's it for my next chapter!


	3. Sparring Match!

Sparring matches!

"no worry. Now each of you are going to have a sparring match. Abigail vs. Raimundo. Kimiko vs. Maria. Alex vs. Pedro. It will be a 7 minute match and it will be judged on your techniques of your fighting and element. First up Abigail vs Raimundo." Master fung explained.

Raimundo and Abigail stepped on to the battle field. Master fung hit the gong and they started fighting. Raimundo threw quick punches but Abigail managed to dodge them all with ease. Raimundo threw another punch but Abigail grabbed his hand and threw his body 10 yards away. Raimundo got up and charged at her.

"he's going to try a straight forward punch but it would leave his stomach open." Abigail thought.

Raimundo threw a punch but missed and Abigail kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over but Abigail took the advantage.

"WUDAI MIND BARRIER!" Abigail yelled.

Abigail made a pink barrier around her but the force of the barrier knocked raimundo away about 20 yards. Raimundo decided to take the offensive.

"ok here we go here's where the action begins. A wind attack finally!" Abigail thought happily.

"SHOKU EAGLE BLAST!" raimundo yelled.

Raimundo clapped his hands together and sent a powerful wind blast. Abigail knew that would destroy her barrier. Raimundo's blast hit hard on the barrier. The barrier was destroyed and smoke appeared. But when the smoke was gone, there was no Abigail there.

"what the..." raimundo said.

"behind you." Abigail said cockily.

Raimundo turned around… abigail's fist went pink. Her fist connected with his face and was sent backwards with speed.

"3 minutes left young monks" master fung said.

"arghh I can't even touch that girl, she's so fast and she can read my mind" raimundo thought.

"oh come on raimundo, where's that's strong shoku leader now?" Abigail laughed.

Raimundo got up.

"I think I've got it now. I need to make her really hot and tired." Raimundo thought.

Raimundo charged at her. He threw punches and kicks with lightning speed. Not connecting though. Raimundo threw a kick but Abigail brought her hands up to block. She blocked but the force was too much.

"what's he up to?" Abigail thought.

Raimundo continued to throw punches. Abigail's guard went down slightly and raimundo saw that as a opportunity, raimundo threw a punch around her face. Abigail felt that punch and stumbled back a bit. Raimundo charged again. Raimundo threw 3 continuous kicks and they hit square In the face. Abigail fell to down to the ground. Raimundo jumped in to the air.

"SHOKU CELESTIAL CLAW!" raimundo screamed.

Raimundo's hand turned into the wind, dragon claw. Instead of striking head on. Raimundo slashed the air and the claw flew down. Abigail didn't have much time to react.

"WUDAI MIND CONTROL!" Abigail screamed.

The claws turned pink and so did her hands. Abigail tried her hardest to push the claws back up. She couldn't hang on from the kicks she took. The claws fell down on her and make a huge explosion.

"time is up, and the winner is Abigail." Master fung said.

Kimiko and the rest gave a round of applause. Raimundo flew down and helped Abigail up.

"well done." Raimundo said.

"thanks, you to" Abigail winked at him.

Next couple of matches were kimiko vs maria. Maria beaten kimiko by knocking her out. Pedro vs alex was a draw.

The sky had turned dark. It was 10:00pm. Alex had fallen asleep. Pedro and raimundo were in raimundo's room. Abigail and kimiko were in abigail's room.

"so, do you like abi?" pedro asked laughing at the same time.

"what do you mean by like?" raimundo asked.

"oh I think you know what I mean" pedro laughed.

"I guess I do like her." Raimundo said.

"I knew it! Why don't you ask her out? I know she likes you"

"I don't know, ain't got the courage really"

"wow raimundo the player doesn't have the courage"

"oh haha." Raimundo laughed.

"anyway im off to bed bro. peace" pedro said.

Pedro walked out of his room and went into his.

"hmm maybe I should ask her out" raimundo thought as he played his Ipod in his ears and put his earphones in.

With kimiko and Abigail…

"so do you like raimundo?" kimiko said as she giggled.

"I don't know, he's pretty cute though" Abigail said as she giggled as well.

"you should totally flirt with him" kimiko suggested.

"but he's one of those types…" Abigail said.

"what do you mean, like a player?" kimiko asked.

"yeah" Abigail said.

"just try, raimundo's changed ever since he's come to the temple. Anyway I'm tired from losing to maria, im going to go bed. Have fun" kimiko laughed.

"you do know she can pretty much turn into steam. Well anything hot. And I will make it fun" Abigail said before she left.

Abigail left the room and stood outside raimundo's room. Took a deep breath and sighed. She walked in.

"hey rai" Abigail said.

"hey abi" raimundo said.

Abigail sat down next to him. She whipped her blonde hair behind her.

"so what you doing rai?" Abigail said.

"listening to music I guess." Raimundo said.

"oh right." Abigail said.

"let's see what he's thinking" Abigail thought.

"this is weird, why is it all of a sudden she's in my room?" raimundo thought.

Abigail knew what he was thinking and it was time for her to take action. She leaned in closer putting her head in his shoulders.

"a-a-a-abigail what are you doing?" raimundo stuttered.

Abigail leaned closer and gave raimundo a light peck on the lips. But raimundo gave in to the temptation and kissed her back. But it was more than a kiss, it was more like a make out session. Raimundo dug into her luscious, blonde hair. Abigail stroked her fingers down his chest. Raimundo "accidently" slipped and Abigail was on top of him. They continued to make out (adding tongue). They stopped for a bit.

"does that answer your question, rai?"

"yes it does, and I have another question."

"yes I will be your girlfriend rai" Abigail laughed.

"you read my mind again I see."

Abigail got off of him and gave his a little kiss goodbye.

"see you tomorrow" Abigail said.


End file.
